Hive Exclusives
In Aliens vs Predator and Aliens: Colonial Marines, the Hive knows many glitches and battle tactics, as well as advanced moves of its own. Most of these were introduced by other Hive players to the Matriarch. The Matriarch then shows other Hive members these glitches and battle tactics. These tactics and glitches are shown during the Hive activities Training and Hive Tours. Introducing new ideas, tactics, and glitches is the third method of ranking up in the Five Methods. All of these tacitcs, moves, and glitches the Hive knows have been summed up into one phrase: the Hive's Exclusives. All of these tactics and glitches have been named. Now, not all AvP and ACM players call all of the glitches they know the same as the Hive, but perhaps they do. This means this page is useful to all players, members or outsiders. The Executive Glitcher monsterjaws has introduced the most new glitches to the Hive than any other player. The Executive Hacker xXOpTiC_KnIvEsXx (The_Hunters_Ares) has also introduced new glitches and hacks to the Matriarch. These executives have helped make the list of tactics and glitches that make up the Hive's Exclusives. There is one ultimate tactic the Hive has, and this is called the Matriarch tactic. This tactic is really a makeup of all the smaller tactics the Matriarch uses, so this tactic is really an entire elite fighting style. This tactic may change with a new Matriarch. All Hive fromations from Hive Trials and Training are also considered part of the Hive Exclusives category. AvP: Glitches This list is one that is made up of all the known hacks and glitches in the Hive clan. Many players together have created and found these errors in the Aliens vs Predator videogame. These are: *Building glitch *Predator Building glitch *Satellite glitch *Crate glitch *Flying glitch *Instakill glitch (heavy, block, predator) *Elevator Jump glitch *Through-the-Wall glitch *Mental Xeno glitch *Tree glitch *Disconnector glitch *Invisible Grab glitch *Double Kill glitch *Zombie glitch *Respawn glitch *(Plasma) Annihilator glitch *Alien Scope glitch *Secret Spot glitch *Flashback/Illusion glitch *Overkill/Multiregister glitch *Double Plasma glitch *Smartdisc/Weapon Invulnerability glitch *Step-up glitch *Marine Death Building glitch *Climbing glitch *Roof glitch *Floating glitch *Quick Charge glitch *Quick Bite glitch *Quick Mine/Mine Slap glitch *Launch glitch *(Weaposwap) Lightning/Thunder Heavy glitch *(Weaposwap) Thunder Punch glitch *Distance Heavy Glitch *Tear-up/Ripper Heavy glitch *Double Grab glitch *Double Light glitch *Fake heavy glitch *Grab Abort glitch *Null Heavy glitch *Null Sprint glitch *Slo Mo Sprint glitch *Zipline glitch *Infinite Disc/Combi glitch *Spear Animation glitch *Weapon Spawn glitch *Smokescreen glitch *Invisible Mine glitch *Black Hole glitch *Rock glitch *Claw Frame Rate glitch *Flame Lag glitch *Texture Flash glitch *Pillar glitch *Faceplasma glitch *Stick glitch *Statue glitch *Spring glitch *Breakthrough glitch *File/Void glitch *Skin Lock glitch *Matchmaking glitch *Level 43 glitch *Mini-pred glitch (pre-god) *Infinite Jump glitch (god) *Grab Regen glitch (god) *Fake-true Heavy glitch (god) *Short Knockdown glitch (god) *Extra Hit glitch (pre-god) *Predalien glitch (god, *hacker required) *Invincibility glitch (god) *Invulnerability glitch (god) AvP: Tactics This large list comprises of all the moves and tactics Hive members have made and used in battle: *Jump tactic *Hop tactic *Back-and-Forth/ Wall-to-Wall tactic *Sidesplitter tactic *Heavy Jump tactic *Turn tactic *360 tactic *Stealth tactic *Fake Heavy tactic *Double Heavy tactic *Flashscreen tactic *Defensive tactic *Rage tactic *Jump Escape tactic *Wall Circle tactic *Continuous tactic *Suicide Bomber tactic *Drop Pattern tactic *Passby tactic *Up Close tactic *Slidedown tactic *Lockon tactic *Flytrap tactic *Lag tactic *Dodge tactic *Analysis tactic *Bloodtrap (Hidden Mine) tactic *Diamond Mine tactic *Cocoon Block tactic *Simple Grab tactic *Ghost tactic ("ghosting") *Trap tactic *Doubleteaming tactic *Polyteaming tactic *Puppyguard tactic (*Hive games only) *Backup Dodge Heavy tactic *Spinning Heavy tactic *Knockdown Avoidance tactic *Run Around tactic *Shadow tactic *Blocking and Boxing tactic *Triple Dog tactic (*Survivor only) *Bing, Bang, Boom tactic *Xeno Head tactic *CHAKRAMM's tactic *kida's tactic *italian's tactic *Lydia's tactic *dinoshark's tactic *gamma's tactic *Max's tactic (*Horror mode only) *Matriarch tactic (ultimate) ACM: Glitches So far, the Hive has these glitches for ACM: *Fence glitch ACM: Tactics This is the list of all the moves and tactics Hive members have found in Aliens: Colonial Marines: *Vent tactic *Superescape tactic *Matriarch tactic (*ultimate) Formations These are all the possible formations an upper-level member of the Hive may call during a Hive event to maintain order or balance: *Inner formation *Hive formation *Trial formation *Pillar formation